Have Yourself A Wicked Little Lurlinemas
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: Post-Popular, Pre-I'm Not That Girl. It's that time of year again at Shiz, and Fiyero wonders what to get Elphie and Galinda for Lurlinemas. With his roomate Gabe, they decide to give Elphaba something that's as special as she is.


**Yes, I'm aware Christmas was yesterday! This site wouldn't let me save what I typed yesterday morning, so I'm posting it now. So, I hope you all had a great holiday and that you'll enjoy this fic. **

**A/N: Gabe and Liz are OCs that are in a fanfiction that I'm going to post sooner or later. And seriously, check out Oragami Owl if you're into jewlery; it's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: The money I got for Christmas wasn't enough to but the rights to Wicked, so... yeah, not mine. Also, Oragami Owl isn't mine, either. **

The floorboards creaked as Fiyero paced the room. He was, believe it or not, actually _thinking _about something. Really, why else do people pace the floor?

"You alright, dude?" asked Gabe, Fiyero's roomate.

"I'm fine," Fiyero answered. "I just... I don't know what to get Galinda and Elphaba for Lurlinemas!" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, as if the solution would fall from the sky and hit him in the head.

"Just get them some jewlery or something," Gabe shrugged. "You can't go wrong with that."

"Well, maybe for _Galinda_, but not for Elphaba," said Fiyero. "She's different. I want to get her a gift that's as special as she is."

Gabe jumped up from his bed and clapped his hands together. "Fiyero, my man, I've got a great solution to your dilema!" the young man informed, blue eyes bright with excitement. "I call it... Oragami Owl!"

"Uhhh... what?" Fiyero asked, completely lost. This must've been from Gabe's homeland, a strange place called New York.

"Oragami Owl! You put these charms that represent something or someone and put them in a locket, which attaches to a necklace! I figured we could make Elphaba one and give her charms that remind her of her mom, since she died when Elphaba was young."

Fiyero nodded in approval of th idea. "I think she'd like that," he agreed. "But... we don't know anything about her mom."

"So we ask her," concluded Gabe.

"No, _you _ask her! You've been friends with her longer than I have."

"Yeah, because you came to Shiz late, and I actually was trying to be friendly with her... you know, instead of the 'green means go' joke."

"I _did_ apologize later!"

"I know." Gabe sighed. "Fine. But if I come back with a black eye-"

"Then I'll know you tried(and failed)," Fiyero interupted, grinning.

* * *

Gabe came back awhile later, snowflakes stuck in his black locks. "How'd it go?" asked Fiyero as his roomate brushed snow off of his hair and coat.

"It went okay," Gabe replied, reflecting on the event.

"I'm assuming she told you what she knew."

"Don't talk about it like it was some sort of interrogation! But yeah, she did. Listen, though... don't go blabbing this around campus; this was really personal for her!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Elphaba said that the Lurlinemas before her mom died, she gave her a doll that she sewed from scratch. Then her mom sang her to sleep." Gabe smiled sadly, remembering the emotion in the green girl's voice when she told him. "She said it's the happiest memory she has," he finnished.

"I hope there's charms to describe all of that," Fiyero commented.

"There is, don't worry."

"So, when are we ordering them?

Gabe grinned. "Dude, we're not ordering the charms," he said. The man pulled out a rectangle box that read, 'Oragami Owl.' "We're putting them in ourselves."

* * *

After several hours of torture, Fiyero and Gabe managed to get the locket together using the kit Gabe's ex-girlfriend gave him (he wasn't the smoothest person in the world;let's leave it at that). The only reason it was torture was because the charms were so tiny and hard to put in the locket.

Finally, Lurlinemas came to Shiz. Friends all around were exchanging presents and hugs. Fiyero had gotten Galinda a pretty ring she had wanted, and Gabe gave her a subscription to the 'Ozmopalitan.' The three met up with Elphaba, Boq, Nessa, and Liz, a red-haired girl Gabe had befriended. They ate cookies, sang carols, and exchanged gifts.

"This is from the both of us," Fiyero told Elphaba, gesturing to himself and Gabe as he handed her the package.

"Guys you shouldn't have done this," said Elphaba, surprised. Since when did she ever get gifts?

Elphaba opened the small box tentatively. Her eyes welled up with tears. Inside was a golden locket with crystals on it attached to a beautiful gold chain. There were charms in the locket: a sewing machine, a music note, a girl with a December birthstone in it, a golden heart that read 'MOM', and a pair of silver angel wings. Also in the locket was a rose gold plate that read 'Always.'

"Elphie, that's gorgeous!" Galinda squealed. Elphaba looked up at Gabe. "This... is why you asked about my mother, isn't it?" she whispered, since her voice was hoarse.

"Yes," answered Gabe. "Fiyero and I just wanted you to have something to remember her by, and so you know she's always with you." All the guy had to say was "yes"; the tears Elphaba was trying to hold back finally fell from her eyes. The two of them embraced. The green girl also hugged Fiyero, who blushed for some odd reason.

After all the gifts were given, the friends went to the Ozdust for a Lurlinemas Gala. Fiyero, Gabe, Galinda, and Liz all danced with all of the Shiz students while Boq wheeled Nessa around. Elphaba just hung back and was acting anti-social untill Fiyero physically dragged her onto the dance floor with him and their friends.

It was a Lurlinemas everyone would remember... always.

**So, what did you guys think? And if you review, please tell me what was your favorite part and whether or not I should write some sort of follow-up.**


End file.
